pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Three Category Spam
Three Category Spamming or as known for short Three Cat Spam '''or '''Quick Switching '''is when a player quickly fires their one-shot weapon and then quickly switches to 2 other one-shot weapons. The weapons used are usually wall-break weapons, and the three main categories for three cat spamming are sniper, special, and backup. This practice is also paired with spamming one-shot heavy weapons such as the Christmas Ultimatum, using high mobility melees, and primaries such as the Black Mamba as a backup. The player also may Rocket Jump while doing this. For players who want more insight and tips and tricks, check out 3 Category Spam Tips & Tricks. __TOC__ Weapons Used Primary: *Photon Shotgun *Ultimatum *Acid Shotgun *Prehistoric Shotgun *Undertaker *Witchunter *Viking *Holy Shotgun Mega Destroyer Assault Shotgun "Predator" Rhino (Weapon) Saturn Steam Power (PG3D) Space Devastator Devastator Dino Slayer Checkmate (Weapon) Christmas Spirit Gift Stitcher X-Mas Destroyer Minigun Shotgun Note you do need to be close range to Three Category Spam with a shotgun (Unless you have Ultimatum or Viking which both having a good range.) Backup: * Exterminator * Thunderer * Alien Blaster * Laser Revolver * Dual Anger * Ritual Revolvers * Dual Hawks * Executioner * Laser Cycler Special: * Laser Bouncer * Reflector * Necklace of the Ice King * Poison Darts * Poseidon Trident * Witch Broom Sniper: * Overseer * Block Rifle * Laser Crossbow * Prototype * Laser Bow * Alien Sniper Rifle * Anti-Champion Rifle * Anti-Hero Rifle * Sniper Exoskeleton * Arahna Bite * Ultra Beam * Gauss Cannon * Prototype S * Elephant Hunter * Photon Sniper Rifle * Railgun * Third Eye * Block Rifle * Digital Sunrise * Comet * Cold Silence 3 Cat Spammers use 85 mobility melee weapons such as Dark/Elder Force Saber or Katana for traversing the map. They may also use Heavy weapons for 3 cat spamming such as: Solar Power Cannon, Champion Solar Cannon, Christmas Ultimatum or Proton Freezer. If the enemy they hit is crippled they may finish them off with primaries such as: Black Mamba, Golden Friend, Secret Forces Rifle, Future Police Rifle, Royal Fighter, Undertaker, Viking, Acid Shotgun or Ultimatum. Weapons that lack delays are used often with this tactic, albeit powerful delay-lacking weapons. The delay of the weapon depends on the previously fired weapon's fire rate, so it would '''not be recommended to switch from the Ultimatum to delay weapons like the Exterminator, as the Ultimatum has an extremely low fire rate, and switching from that to the Exterminator will cause a time-consuming delay that will get you killed. Counters *Kill the users of this strategy using high damage weapons like the Secret Forces Rifle or Arcade Rifle. *Snipe them with high damage weapons and DPS snipers. *Use area damage weapons such as the Electromagnetic Cannon. *Slow down/stun weapons can affect the Three Category Spammer if they are rocket jumping. *Being a Three Category Spammer yourself can be effective when countering. *Try to avoid being on the ground considering the fact that 3 cat spammers rely on you being on the ground. *Use powerful heavies such as Spark Shark, or Royal Ashbringer to slow the enemy player down. Trivia *It now takes significantly longer to switch weapons than it was previously for balancing purposes. *The Anti-Champion Rifle was removed as it was a sniper weapon people used to three cat spam. **It was then re-added again. *There are several weapons that have a pullout delay, which makes three category spamming rather difficult. *There is a glitch where the player can do the three category spam using the Comet. **It was patched in the 15.99.0 update. Category:Other Category:Tactics